


Untitled

by blueswan



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueswan/pseuds/blueswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted July 2009.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 2009.

Ice cream after a day of battles lost on the field and in her little fiefdom feels unreal. She'd wanted something to wash away the taste of it. Sam suggested the place – freshness and sweet smells.

"Said I'd have a scoop," Sam complains.

"Plastic isn't biodegradable; the cone is though. Toss it if you're worried about calories," Janet teases.

"I'm not," Sam shot back

Janet agrees; why would she be. She switches the cone to her other hand and reaches for Sam. Sam folds her hand around Janet's fingers. She tightens her grip and Sam squeezes back.


End file.
